Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-4x}{9} - \dfrac{-5x}{9}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-4x - (-5x)}{9}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{x}{9}$